Existing manometers of the type for bodily fluid pressure measurement such as a spinal or lumbar manometers are large, rigid devices which may be awkward to use and intimidating, particularly to younger patients. Such devices typically include a stopcock body to which a lumbar penetrating needle is attached, the body further connecting to a rigid, elongated transparent cylinder with visual graduations. With the needle inserted into the lumbar intrathecal space, and with the cylinder oriented vertically and the stopcock adjusted so that fluid flows from the needle and enters into the cylinder, the physician compares the extent of the rise of the fluid to the gradations to obtain a pressure reading. As consecutive measurements may be necessary, for example, for beginning pressure and ending pressure, the stopcock is adjusted so that the fluid collected in the tube may drain out through the bottom of the body for collection so the procedure may be repeated.
Due to the elongated nature of the instrument, the position of the needle with respect to the length of the graduated tube, and the need to turn the stopcock, use of such a device is awkward, and may lead to the rupture of a blood vessel, resulting in an inaccurate reading or contamination. Additionally, especially with regard to younger patients, such an instrument may appear threatening, causing patient agitation, which may further increase the likelihood of mistakes in positioning or result in injury. Accordingly, any change in the construction of such an instrument which might lead to smoother operation and, hence, a more accurate reading or improve patient/physician rapport would be welcome by the profession.